The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to powered roller conveyors with case-turning obstructions.
Powered rollers conveyors are used to convey articles or cases, such as mail trays. In some instances, it is necessary to rotate the cases 90° as they are being conveyed. An obstruction extending over the conveyor in a position to intercept a case is used to define a pivot about which the cases can rotate. The obstruction may take the form of a turning wheel at the end of an arm positioning the wheel over the conveyor into the flow of cases. Cases pivot about the wheel's vertical pivot axis away from the arm by the action of the powered rollers on the bottoms of the supported cases. Lightweight cases, however, are more likely than heavier packages with the same footprint to pivot less than 90°. And cases that don't complete their pivot are improperly oriented for proper downstream handling.
Thus, there is a need to improve the operation of powered-roller case turners, especially with lightweight cases.